Warriors:The New Legacy:Begining Times
by Loveless727
Summary: Thunder Clan has a new Medicine Cat apprentice named Spottedpaw,whos best friends are from different Clans and her Leader.But danger is coming to the forest and now its up to Spottedpaw to save her friends and redo Firestar's own legacy.
1. Alliegances

_**Warriors:The New Legacy:The Life of Spottedtail.**_

**_By:Merry and Pippin Girl_**

_**Chapter One:Alligence**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **Willowstar-light gray she-cat with soft blue eyes, Rivermask's mate,mother of Silverkit,Coldkit and Windpaw

**Apprentice, Smudgepaw**

**Deputy **Two-whiskers-black tom with two whiskers.

**MedicineCat** Hazelfur-gray she-cat with blue-eyes,(mother - Daisy)

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Berrypelt-tom with creamy brown fur and blue eyes(mother - Daisy)

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

Mousenose-gray tom with amber eyes(mother - Daisy)

**Apprentice, Onepaw**

Rivermask-bluish gray tom with a black siamese like mask

Lostheart-brown tabbie she-cat with white paws and underbelly and amber green eyes,Blackheart of ShadowClan's mate

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

Sandfur-sand colored she-cat with amber eyes(mother - Sorreltail)

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

Woodpelt-tortoiseshell and white tom(mother - Sorreltail)

**Apprentice, Firepaw**

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Gingerfoot-white she-cat with ginger feet

Willowstar-gray she-cat with soft blue eyes,leader of ThunderClan.

**Kits** (kits under six moons old)

Morningkit-black and white she-kit(mother - Gingerfoot)

Coldkit-bluish gray she kit with ice blue eyes(mother - Willowstar)

Silverkit-silver gray she-kit with blue eyes(mother - Willowstar)

Windkit-gray and white she kit(mother - Willowstar)

**Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become Warriors)

Onepaw-bracken-colored tom with a missing ear(mother - Sorreltail)

Smudgepaw-siamese tom with faded brown spots(mother - Sandfur)

Firepaw-red point siamese tom(mother - Sandfur)

Spottedpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes(mother - Lostheart)

Redpaw-firery red she-cat with golden eyes(mother - in StarClan)

Goldenpaw-golden tabby tom with copper colored eyes(father - Berrypelt)

Talonpaw-dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes(mother - in StarClan)

**Elders** (she-cats and toms, now retired)

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes(mother - Sandstorm)

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat(mother - Willowpelt)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Cloudstar-white long haired she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Deputy** Tigertail-big brown tom with black tigerlike stripes.

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**MedicineCat** Specklefoot-tortoiseshell she-cat with one white paw

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Warriors**

Blackheart-big black and white tom with sapphire blue eyes, Lostheart's mate,Spottedpaw's father.

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

Whitefang-whtie tom with white fangs.

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

Willowfoot-bracken colored tom

Ashpool-light gray she-cat

Featherfur-white with gray splotches she-cat

Minnowtail-gray tom

**Apprentice,Mistpaw**

**Queens**

Flowerpelt-beautiful black she-cat with a white tail, expecting kits.

**Apprentices**

Silverpaw-silver tabby she-cat with dark silver stripes

Mousepaw-gray she-cat with a skinny tail

Fernpaw-blackish gray she-cat

Shadowpaw-black and white she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader **Foxstar-red tom that looks like a fox

**Deputy** Goldenpelt-golden colored tabby she-cat,Goldenfur's mate

**MedicineCat** Windleaf-dark brown tabby tom, oldest cat inn WindClan

**Apprentice, Windpaw**

**Warriors**

Whiskheart-blackish gray tom

**Apprentice, Orangepaw**

Ashpelt-black and gray tabby tom

Brownheart-brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

Goldenfur-golden colored tom,Goldenpelt's mate

**Apprentice, Brokenpaw**

Spottedpelt-brown she-cat with black spots

**Apprentice, Firepaw**

Bigheart-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

**Apprentices**

Windpaw-light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Orangepaw-orange tom with red eyes

Firepaw-firey orange pelted she-cat

Littlepaw-small ginger she-cat

Littlepaw-small ginger tabby she-cat

Brokenpaw-dark gray and white she-cat with long legs

**Elders**

Wolftail-gray she-cat with a bushy tail, retired dueto hearing failure

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Miststar-pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy** Treefur-brown tom

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**MedicineCat** Heartnose-brown and white she-cat with a heart shaped nose

**Apprentice, Frostpaw**

**Warrior**

Snow-white-white she-cat with a few black spots and black claws

Icetail-bluish gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Reedpaw**

Rosetail-tortoiseshell she-cat

Riverfur-fast gray tom

**Apprentice, Sarapaw**

Dapple-ear-white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Weasletail-brown and white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Rainpaw-dark gray tom

Sarapaw-bluish gray she-cat

Frostpaw-white long haired she-cat with blue eyes

Reed paw-blackish gray tom

Snowpaw-small white she-cat

**Elders**

Hailfur-white tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Precious-white kitten with ice blue eyes

Blackie-black tom kitten with golden eyes

Idgey-fat, lazy, brown, black, gray, and white toabby tom kitten

* * *

**_A/N:Okay, this is some story,like all other that i have, that i made quite a while ago.This story is going to actually have six books like the original one by Erin Hunter.This is the first book and i hope you that you will all like these books.Yeah...this is what i am calling a book because there is more than one...there is six of them.But i am working on the first one.Well i will update on chapter two soon.R&R!!!!_**

****


	2. Prologue A Forbidden Love and Kit

_**Warriors:The New Legacy:The Life Of Spottedtail**_

_**Chapter Two:Prologue-A Forbidden Love And Kit**_

**_By:Merry and Pippin Girl_**

**_

* * *

_**

In the forest, all was silent except for the crunch of snow as a tabbie she-cat with a single kit in her jaws carefully wound her way through the forest.She stopped, gently put the kit down and sniffed, ears pricked for any noise.She stiffened as a badger sniffed its way through the snow, following her scent no doubt.Her golden-green eyes were wide with terror as she watched the badger sniff her out.Picking the kit back up, she quikly ran around a tree, went half-way strait, then carefully retraced her steps and climbed up to the top of the tree.The badger sniffed for a bit following the she-cats steps, and then gave up with fustration.When the badger was gone and she couldn't smell it anymore, she climbed down the tree and continued down the path she was going.

The moon was higher than before.The she-cat came to a Thunderpath then and wrinkled her nose in disgust.Across the Thunderpath, a big black and white tom came out of the bush he was hiding in.Both cats looked behind their shoulders, checking to see if any other cat was following them.Slowy but silently, the tom cat looked both ways then dashed for the middle of the Thunderpath.The she-cat did the same only more slowly than what the tom had done.The kit squeled at the stench of the Thunderpath and cried out ever louder when it was set down on its sticky surface.

"Lostheart.Does any cat in ThunderClan know about you and me?"The black and white tom meowed worriedly.

Lostheart shook he head gently."Of coarse not Blackheart."

Blackheart looked down at the scrap of tortoiseshell and white on the ground.The kit cried out again.Every Clan in the forest and all the pray would be awake soon if it didnt be silent soon.Lostheart wrapped her tail around the kit to try and settle it down.Blackheart looked up at Lostheart."Is this the only kit or are there more?"he asked concerned.

Lostheart looked down at the kit with sad eyes."Um...actually...There _was_ three but...with it being cold out like this and with them having such short fur...and her long fur...they didnt...make it."she meowed sadly.

"Oh."Blackheart meowed softly, barely a whisper.He bent his head and licked the kit between its ears to comfort it.The kit silenced a bit more.

"Have you named it yet?"Blackheart meowed.

Lostheart snapped her head up and looked into his sapphire eyes with her golden green eyes."Actually I wanted you to name her cause her eyes are just like yours."

Blackheart thought for a moment.Before he could answer there was a rustle in the bushes from both sides of the Thunderpath.On Blackheart's side out steped and dark brown tabby tom with dark black tiger like stripes.On Lostheart's side a light gray she-cat came out.

"Tigertail!"Blackheart hissed, his back arched."What are you doing here!?!"The dark brown tabby tom padded up next to the two cats.His dark stripes blending in with the darkness of the night.

"Willowstar invited me."the tabbie tom said looking over at the light gray she-cat then down at the kit on the Thunderpath."And besides, I wanted to see my new niece."

"Willowstar...whats going on?"Lostheart meowed staring at the gray she-cat in disbelief.

"Do not fear my friend.I just thought that since you told me that you were meeting Blackheart here that I would at least have his brother meet me here to see the kit."

"Tigertail go back to camp,please!"Blackheart argued with the tabby tom.

Tigertail snorted."I already told Cloudstar that we were going out to catch a few bits of prey because she saw you leave.You're so lucky that I am your brother or you would'nt beable to go to the Gatherings at Fourtrees any more."

"Thanks I guess."Blackheart meowed, letting his fur lie flat on his back again.

"So what will the name be of this sweet kit."Willowstar meowed.

"Spottedkit."Blackheart whispered.

"What did you say?"Willowstar meowed.

"Spottedkit."

With that Lostheart smiled down at Spottedkit.**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:Well if any one has read my one story called Spindelsun's Adventure then dont think that i copied off of that storie.The New Legacy:Warriors:Begining Times and Spiindelsun's Adventure are both mine.The names out of these books are my own also.I you have read, i think, Fire from the Sky Coldfoot, and from other stories there a she-cat named Spottedtail, please dont think that i stole them!This storie is like two years old and I havent been here that long.A year tops!!!I dont like stealing characters from Warriors...Well Rosetail in my storie i know but Willowkit of RiverClan in Warriors Twilight was just like Willowpelt and you never know, Willowkit's warrior name could be Willowpelt but its probably going to be Willowfur.And we all know she is going to be Mothwing's apprentice.Well i hope you like the storie so...PWEAZE R&R!**


End file.
